Session 3
Ganti has connected. Ghostwish has connected. Arcalane has connected. Railock has connected. Dr. Hatari has connected. Railock:I took your pc, copied it, and called it pc for macro users so it wont clutter up the properities of those that arent interested in automation Ganti:Still fine. * Kugo rips deafening ass. sharpshot4321 has connected. Liatai:Mmkay, I don't know how stable my connection's going to be, but I'm here. ^^; sharpshot4321:ello * Railock puts stabalizers on lia's connection Kiera: (( right, let's see if this worked or if Rai cocked it all up :v )) Kiera:« hitroll=1d20 = hitroll = 11 = 11 »« damroll=1d10 = damroll = 9 = 9 »« OtherBonus1 = OB1 = OtherBonus1 = 0 = 0 »« OtherBonus2 = OB2 = OtherBonus2 = 0 = 0 »-->Shooting Target Dummy. BANG! Hit Roll: 11+3+3+0 = 17. 9+0 = 9 piercing damage if it hits! Kiera: (( whoops, I set it up wrong |D )) Kiera: (( let's try that again )) Kiera:« hitroll=1d20 = hitroll = 12 = 12 »« damroll=1d10 = damroll = 5 = 5 »« OtherBonus1 = OB1 = OtherBonus1 = 0 = 0 »« OtherBonus2 = OB2 = OtherBonus2 = 0 = 0 »-->Shooting Sarcastic Slab. BANG! Hit Roll: 12+3+3+0 = 15. 5+0 = 5 piercing damage if it hits! * Dr. Hatari goes afk a few to initiate porkchops. Kiera: (( the spaces in the BaB property upset macros :( )) sharpshot4321:I can remove myself from initiative? right? Ganti:AFIK, no-one's in intative. sharpshot4321:yes, but I wanted to test a macro. I won't if i can't clean up behind my tests. Railock:argh. that was one of his properties I didn't set that sorry sharpshot4321:The macro puts me on the initiative list Railock:just use var1 I guess Ganti:If not, I can remove you from it. Railock:you should never put yourself on the init list, the dm should Meany has connected. * Meany kicks down the door. * Meany opens fire with minigun. Alth:"Hey. Furball." Kiera:« hitroll=1d20 = hitroll = 2 = 2 »« damroll=1d10 = damroll = 5 = 5 »« OtherBonus1 = OB1 = OtherBonus1 = 0 = 0 »« OtherBonus2 = OB2 = OtherBonus2 = 0 = 0 »-->Shooting Sarcastic Slab with Flintlock Pistol. BANG! Hit Roll: 2+3+3+0 = 8. 5+0 = 5 piercing damage if it hits! Liatai:... dangit, I'm too -happy- to play Sera. XD *searches for grouch music* Kiera:That'll do. Alth:"I huv a freish nickname fur you." sharpshot4321:bah, lieing wiki. addToInitiative is a trusted macro. Alth:"Missus Whiskers th' Wonder Cat." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:(Strength Check : « 1d20+StrMod = 10 + 6 = 16 ») Dr. Hatari:Porkchops in oven. Meany:Awww. Meany:When are the little darlings due? Have you learned if they're boys or girls yet? Meany:*robot murder'd* Ganti:Okay, everyone here? Kiera: (( indeed )) Dr. Hatari:m\ Liatai:Yup. sharpshot4321:here Kasnok Strautraugvuras:« StrMod = StrMod+2 = StrMod = (6 + 2) = 8 » « ConMod = ConMod+2 = ConMod = (4 + 2) = 6 » « Will = Will+2 = Will = (3 + 2) = 5 » « var1 = 1 = var1 = 1 = 1 » « AC = AC-4 = AC = (17 - 4) = 13 » « FlatAC = FlatAC-4 = FlatAC = (14 - 4) = 10 » « TouchAC = TouchAC-4 = TouchAC = (13 - 4) = 9 » Kasnok Strautraugvuras:« StrMod = StrMod-2 = StrMod = (8 - 2) = 6 » « ConMod = ConMod-2 = ConMod = (6 - 2) = 4 » « Will = Will-2 = Will = (5 - 2) = 3 » « var1 = 0 = var1 = 0 = 0 » « AC = AC+4 = AC = (13 + 4) = 17 » « FlatAC = FlatAC+4 = FlatAC = (10 + 4) = 14 » « TouchAC = TouchAC+4 = TouchAC = (9 + 4) = 13 » Ghostwish:Wakka. Railock:I should probably make that all hidden sharpshot4321:probably Railock:but I wanted to check it worked first Dr. Hatari:That is an awfully big ugly monstrously contrived way of saying 'I raged'. sharpshot4321:I believe he is setting his macros up so that it will toggle his stats between when he is raged and when he isn't Railock:I'm going to be reworking a lot of macros so I only have to touch properties when I level up, and can hit that so it'll change stuff for other macros elsewhere at a button touch Railock:I'm going...full programmer on thi Railock:this* Dr. Hatari:Yes, I know. That's my point. =w=; Dr. Hatari:But whatever. Railock:Now it's invis. so I can say I raged...and then hit the button for behind the scenes property modifications Ganti:Righto! Last time, on skylands, you lot found out that the loss of the temple was actually an attack on the church of Yasalia, got told about a vile, vile plague, and were then informed that you couldn't do anything about it. They you were introduced to Elisavet Michelakos, captain of the Pirates that you were told were looking for crew. She's... mostly impressed at the moment. Railock:and hit same button to deactivate Alth:I haven't flirted with her. Yet. Elisavet Michelakos:Just try it. Meany:As evidenced by Sera not needing to stitch your fingers back on. Meany:Yet. Alth:That a challange? Elisavet Michelakos:Can you heal having your heart surgically removed from your body? Alth:Yup, that's a challange! So, what're you doing tonig-*BRICK'D* Kiera: (( aaaaall ready nao )) Meany:I wonder if Eli solved the issue of people trying to steal from your room the same way Domino did: Having two predatory animals with the scent ability living in there too. =3= Roland:((What catgirl said)) Kiera: (( call me that again and I'll throttle you with your own kidneys )) Alth:WHISKERS THE WONDER CAT. Kiera: (( I CAN STRANGLE THREE OF YOU AT ONCE. >:| )) Kiera: (( do continue, GM. :v )) Roland:((Fine fine. What Miss Catgirl said.)) Elisavet Michelakos: (( ... Damn. Drawing a blank on something I should have... Aha! )) Meany:Attic full of hay? Meany:=3= Elisavet Michelakos: (( ... No, maybe not. )) Elisavet Michelakos: (( ... Did I already give a name for her ship? )) Kiera: (( the Icarus, IIRC. or something like that )) Liatai:Don't believe so. I shall logcheck. Elisavet Michelakos: (( Thanks. )) * Kasnok Strautraugvuras looks around. and wonders why BOTH arcanists are next to him. have they finally agreed to stay under the watchful eye of kroma? Liatai:Yep, captain of the Icarus. Elisavet Michelakos:Lets start by... Hm. Have any questions for her? Meany:Nope. Roland:how about what do we know about her besides she is semi-famous? Kiera:"Employment is all well and good, miss, but I'm with the elf for once. How much're you offering us in pay, and what else besides that?" Elisavet Michelakos:She's known for exploring the unknown realms and brining back the majority of her crew, treats them fairly well, and brings back largeish piles of things to sell. Dr. Hatari:..Interesting loophole.. Dr. Hatari:You can snap/unsnap tokens to grid regardless of your ownership if you drag-select them in a group with tokens that you do own. Kiera: (( >:o )) Elisavet Michelakos: (( Ah. )) Dr. Hatari:TAKE THAT, CATFACE. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:yep if you move a group some with snap some without..their behaivior will match the one you picked to drag Kiera: (( I'MMA UNSNAP YO FACE, ROBUTT )) Kasnok Strautraugvuras:testing a macro Dr. Hatari: (( brb )) Kasnok Strautraugvuras:MW Cold Iron Greataxe: (d20 Roll: « Roll = 1d20 = Roll = 11 = 11 ») (Attack Roll : « Roll+StrMod+Base_Attack_Bonus+1+Var2 = 11 + 6 + 3 + 1 + = 21 ») (Damage Roll: « Dam = 1d12+floor(StrMod*1.5)+Var3 = Dam = (6 + floor(6 * 1.5) + ) = 15 ») '' Alth:"See? Whiskers th' Wonder Moggie ower 'ere kens who's git th' richt heid oan thair shoulders!" The elf says smugly. Liatai::48 lagcheck Alth::48! Liatai::48 ay :48, yay * Kiera doesn't pay any attention to that remark. * Elisavet Michelakos seems to notice the elf for the first time. "..." :48 * Elisavet Michelakos looks slightly dismayed, but covers it up pretty well. Alth:How could you not? He's easily the loudest, most obnoxious PC yet! Kiera:Very easily. Elisavet Michelakos:"... I really don't need two of them. Do you particurally want to keep the elf?" * Kiera saunters over, conspiratorially. Kiera:"...he's expendable." Serafina Cloudrunner:The halfling shuffles a bit, looking at the temple higher-ups. "... High Priestess... what would you have me do? Should I stay here, or keep up my little... pilgrimage?" Alth:"I HEARD THAT." He says, and his over-sized ears seem to twitch meaningfully. Giles the Historian:"We have no real interest in elves that follow Aeron, no matter how tangentally they may do so... I'm afraid your stuck with him." Roland:"How much privacy are we offered on your ship?" Alth:"And whit's this aboot anither elf?" Kiera:Innocentface. Scrap Automaton #1:It's an even more obnoxious elf than Alth. She doesn't even use words. There are just bug-eyed incoherent blears and grunts and spitting. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"And will we deal with any rogue arcanists with extreme prejeduice they deserve Comrade?" Alth:Why aren't you a bombhands yet? Alth:« 1d20+3 = 20 + 3 = 23 » Listen Kasnok Strautraugvuras:because, there can only be one comrade bombhands. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:at least at a time Old Bombhands:=3=;;; Elisavet Michelakos:"As the odds are relatively decent that you will be officers, you only have to bunk with another officer." She Turns to Alth. "... My Chief Engineer is an Elf. She is one of the "Race Traitors" your god hunts." Oh god, the sarcasam can strip paint off a bulkhead. "You cause her trouble, and, well... I happen to know a green dragon who would be willing to take you off my hands." Alth:"HEY!" The elf starts suddenly, pointing at giles with an angry look. Roland:"I HAVE to bunk with someone else?" Alth:"I dinnae follow na god! Na wey or na howfur! git yer facts straight!" He says, and then looks to Elisavet Elisavet Michelakos:"... It's a ship. There is a LIMIT on how much room we have, you know. Every little bit helps." "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"In the market for a non-chief engineer, then, are you? Very well.. ... ..I still shan't pass up the opportunity to travel aboard such a prestigious vessel." Elisavet Michelakos:*counts. * Kasnok Strautraugvuras looks at the options of people to bunck with. looks over who is likely to probably bunk with each other and... Alth:"Depends. Urr ye paying me mair than her bounty is worth? Than thare be na trauchle. Beyond that, ah coudnae care less." * Roland falls silent for a moment Serafina Cloudrunner:"... As long as it's not long-ears." >| Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Comrade Murdock. if we are to be bunking with someone, would you mind sharing one with me? It would be most fascinating to learn of how you make our comrade automaton's work." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:he guessed that the two females together. the two arcanists..leaving him with a choice of alth or murdock. choice made instantly * High Priestess Calista turns to Sera. "What would you prefer to do, young one? Your... pilgramage... is indeed important, and I don't know how much you can still learn here." "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Hmm? Oh.. certainly. Certainly. As long as you're not on the bed over me, my prodigious 'comrade'." Aurixsauriv:"I have no reservations one way or another. :3" Serafina Cloudrunner:"I... don't know." Aurixsauriv:"Just need room to put books." Kiera:"Hm. Better than being in with most of the crew, I suppose. Though you're dodging my question." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"If they have beds big enough for me..Otherwise I have no doubt I will finda hammock, or be sleeping on the floor. Most ships just do not appreciate giving one enough room to stretch out." Serafina Cloudrunner:"... Which is probably a sign I should travel more, to find the answer." Roland:"..." turns to Sau "Aurixsauriv, a moment of your time? In private." Aurixsauriv:"Sure." * Roland stands up, and quietly leaves the room Liatai:Uh-oh. Rain's picking up again. :01 lagcheck Dr. Hatari::01 Roland::01 Liatai::01 at :01, yay. Aurixsauriv:Killer toothache. x.x Roland:ouch :/ Alth:"Great! Sae, wha am ah huvin tae share a bunk with?" * Elisavet Michelakos sighs. "You get paid by the quality of your work. I expect good things from you, so You'll start of with a pay of 5 silver a week." (That's actually remarkably better then anything other then anything other then owning your own ship and looting stuff on your own.) Elisavet Michelakos:"Technically you'll share a bunk with the quartermaster. Technically." Serafina Cloudrunner:"... I'm torn between saying 'me' because you need somebody to watch out for you, and screaming 'not me' because you're you." :\ to Alth. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Perhaps one of their other officers comrade Alth. I have no doubt the two arcanists comrades will become bunk mates, and as Kiera and our healer comrade are both women, I expect them to be a group...I have already gone with Murdock..that leaves you to finda bunk mate among the current crew." Alth:"Oie, ye'r gaun tae huv tae dae a lot better than that tae git in kip wi' me, Shorty." * Elisavet Michelakos groans. "Really didn't need two of them." Serafina Cloudrunner:"... the hell's 'kip?'" >:\ * Kiera looks at Kaz. Then just looks at Sera. "..." Alth:"Never ye mind." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"He seems to be implying you want to get in bed with him, comrade healer." Elisavet Michelakos:"He's asking you to sleep with him." Alth:"Lies 'n' slander!" Kiera:"...those two, sharing a bunk? The whole ship would probably catch ablaze from the tension." Serafina Cloudrunner:"WHAT?! HIM?!" The halfling's face twists into something between amusement and revulsion. "NEVER! Don't flatter yourself, sot!" >:E Elisavet Michelakos:"... From what I've seen so far, that seems likely." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"So I take it I was right in that you will be bunking with Kiera, Comrade Healer?" "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Oh, dear." Alth:The elf is just dying laughing. Meany is disconnected. Meany is disconnected. * Serafina Cloudrunner huffs. "Up to Kiera and the captain. I'll go where I'm needed." * Bedwyr the Champion 's head swivels over to Sera, then to Alth. "... Do you wish me to remove his... ability to do so?" Meany has connected. Kiera:Nonchalant shrug. Serafina Cloudrunner:"..." Smirk. "That's sweet of you, Bedwyr, but I'm plenty capable of doing that myself if he tries anything funny." Bedwyr the Champion:"Very well." * Elisavet Michelakos shrugs. "I'm not terribly inclined to let you sleep with the second elf. Still, up to you." Alth:"Oie, ye 'n' whit airmie, short stuff!? lik' A'd ever wantae be wi' ye anyway! Ye barely come up tae mah knee!" "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Consider the aforementioned weekly compensation agreed upon, madam Michelakos." He stands, folding one arm behind his back and leaning the other upon his fancy jewel-headed cane. "..Seamus Murdock, by the way, as you've no doubt already been informed." "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"And when should we expect to be introduced to your vessel and her crew?" Roland:((Meany? Did you get my last message?)) Meany:so much pain Meany:also having to get ready to transition to grandmas Alth:"The doctor 'ere is richt guid at making hings explode." Roland:drown thy self in anti-inflamitories. Elisavet Michelakos:"Indeed. Your gadeteering is most impressive. As for when you will be introduced to the Icarus..." She shrugs. "We're currently loading supplies, so when you have decided if you're taking my offer or not you can come aboard." Serafina Cloudrunner:"I accept. "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Oh, no. These are nothing. Not impressive at all. Not at all." Those beady eyes glint. *3* Old Bombhands:Be afraid. Meany:Jiggling water over ache to keep saliva off. Meany:Ready to respond. Elisavet Michelakos:"....Impressive for one of your relitive inexperiance." "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Ha-haaa. I'll take that as my cue to impress when the time comes." * Roland silently opens the door, and returns to his seat Alth:"Oie. She richt burned ye, laddie." Kiera:Thoughtful pacing. "Well, I suppose I have nothing better to be doing... and someone should try and keep this rabble out of trouble. Or at least stop them from killing each other. I'm in! Besides, it might be a fun little adventure or two." Roland:"If we come across some items of... interest. Can we buy them outright from you?" Aurixsauriv:Away * Elisavet Michelakos nods. "You could. Or you could choose it from your share of the... acquasitions. You're starting at relatively low pay, but if you manage to impress me with your work ethic and tallent you will advance quickly." Roland:"I accept your offer." "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"What is the casualty turnover of your crew." Asked in a sharp and daunting tone. Alth:"Aye. Tis employment." "Dr." Seamus Murdock:What pirates worth their salt don't go through redshirt thugs like popcorn? Liatai:More rain. Goodness. Kiera: (( does it fall mainly on the plain, in Spain? )) Elisavet Michelakos:"We just suffered from the biggest loss of our career... The majority of our officers died to... Well, I belive I mentioned our knowledge of a green Dragon? Other then that our population is relatively stable." Elisavet Michelakos: (( :26 lagcheck? )) Roland::26 "Dr." Seamus Murdock: (( :26 )) Liatai::26 at :27 "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"That is sufficient for my purposes. By your leave, then, captain?" Elisavet Michelakos:New map should be visable. "Airship" Old Bombhands:And so, being the least eccentric new crewmember, eventually Bombhands became first mate over the rest of the party. Alth:DURNIT Liatai:Oh, question. Did we get paid by the temple yet? :. Mannes Bezuidenhout:I am afraid that position is already filled. Mannes Bezuidenhout: (( Aye, that you did. )) Liatai:Righto. I'll just have Sera spend a bit on supplies before boarding. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:how much did we get paid? and did we split any loot? Dr. Hatari:Oh right. We never sorted loot. Dr. Hatari:The church commission was 1,000gp. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:so, each officers quarters fits 2? and we can claim any of them? Dr. Hatari:The loot... Dr. Hatari:Ganti: Okay, Chests open. One of them... Holds lots and lots of scrolls. Ganti: The other.... 1x Medium Breastplate, 1x masterwork buckler (Medium), 1 Fiery Yellow Corundum (1100 GP) 2 Banded Agate (12 GP each), 1 decoratively carved piece of obsidian (13 GP). Ganti:Rail: Aye. Dr. Hatari:The scrolls would need to be specified to crunch down some GP values anyways. But suffice to say the loot-loot wasn't as noteworthy as our church pay. * Ganti specified one of the scrolls. The others... Were historical documents that you gave back to the church. Dr. Hatari:Why is the map covered in Kepplers. =w=; Kasnok Strautraugvuras:I say murdock and kas takes the bunk closes to the ladder out Ganti:... It shouldn't be... Kasnok Strautraugvuras:covered? should only be one unless the one from the week before never got removed * Dr. Hatari just deleted two. Moving on. :P Alth:"Right, sae, ah jalouse we shuid heid tae th' ship?" Ganti: (( :38 lagcheck? )) Roland::38 Liatai::38 at :38, just buying equipment. Kiera:"Well, it's no cruise ship, but I suppose it'll do." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:Also for future reference. how is selling back things/loot? full? half? diplomacy checks? * "Dr." Seamus Murdock actually has the appraise skill! \o/ « 1d20+10 = 4 + 10 = 14 » Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"It will be our home for a time furry comrade. One should we not be happy about it?" Aurixsauriv:Back. Roland:((I thought we were not allowed the appraise skill in this world?)) Aurixsauriv:Getting ready to leave now though. =3=;; Kiera: (( ...if we aren't, then the Dread Pirate PrC is kinda hard to get :v )) Elisavet Michelakos: (( Sharp is quite correct. Appraise is... Worthless. As such, If you've spent points on it, re-asign them. I'm not bothering with it. )) Dr. Hatari:Maybe . I wasn't around during worldbuilding/campaign talk, and there were never any rules run down to me. Elisavet Michelakos: (( ... I though I made an annoncement about appraise not being in the game... Also, Give me a while and I'll substitute the Dread Pirate's requirements with something else. )) * Dr. Hatari will do that later! \o/ * Kiera shrugs to Kaz. "I always preferred the wooden ships with an open top deck, these metal ones just don't feel the same." "Dr." Seamus Murdock:Meanwhile, in shadowy hoods corner. Liatai:x3 Kasnok Strautraugvuras:appraise isn't worthless....bah Roland:so, how was your day of being mysterious? "Dr." Seamus Murdock:Nebulous. Elisavet Michelakos:Okay, you're all gathered in the officers lounge to make introductions. * Kasnok Strautraugvuras puts sera between him and alth Aurixsauriv:I'll be back in a bit. Leaving now. Aurixsauriv: (( Ta. )) Meany is disconnected. "Dr." Seamus Murdock:Murdock's bot-hoarde is left on the engineering deck for space. Kiera: (( ominous silence? )) Elisavet Michelakos: (( No, just a stuck firefox. )) Dr. Hatari:Ah. * Dr. Hatari was wondering. =w=; * Ganti can't transcribe a scottish accent on his own, so he uses an online dohicky to do it for him. Kiera: (( just ask Ghost :v )) Roland:((unscrews the lightbulb slightly to give the hooded corner a dark flickering light)) Elisavet Michelakos:"Right then. These are our new crewmembers. Kasnok, Serafina, Aurixsauriv, Roland, Murdock, Kiera and 'Alth'." She points to each one in turn. "Our surviving officers... Blair MacCionaodha, our chief of engineering..." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Surviving? Did I miss something...or what happened to your previous officers, Comrade Capitan?" * Blair Mac Cionaodha shrugs. "Eh'd say it's a pleasure, but green-eyes ower thaur is gonnae tak' aw mah bevvy." She gestures to Alth. "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"I heard something to the effect of a dragon run-in, comrade." * Serafina Cloudrunner nods when indicated, arms folded under her poncho. Elisavet Michelakos:"Elmo Luther, our quartermanster" Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Ah...the personifications of bastard rogue arcanists themselves..sowing destruction with their powers as if no one else was worthy of notice...are we going to be hunting down the foul beast and putting the world out of a little misery?" Elmo Luther:"And I had just gotten the books balanced again. Do you lot honsetly think you're up to snuff?" "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Ohhhh, you could certainly do worse than us." Alth:"Bah. Ye juist hauld yer horses 'n' see. We'll prove ourselves th' best o' a' o' you!" Alth:Oops. "Bah. Ye juist hauld yer horses 'n' see. We'll prove ourselves th' best o' a' o' you!" * Kiera sighs and shakes her head a little at Kaz. Elmo gets a look. "As long as you can stand their eccentricities, I assure you these fine and upstanding members of society will prove themselves more than capable." Elisavet Michelakos:"... And our first mate, Mannes Bezuldenhout." Serafina Cloudrunner:"... No medic?" "Dr." Seamus Murdock:Every pirate crew needs someone who can synthesize psychedelic laboratory drugs, anyways. Elisavet Michelakos:"They did not survive the... encounter with the dragon. Why do you think I was asking at the temples for crew instead of posting a help wanted add at the guild?" Elisavet Michelakos:"Well, there's also the fact that I trust the Temple of Yasalia more then I trust the average guildmember." "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Handy resource, that.. given this sort of profession's average professional." Roland:"... Are we going to be hunting down the dragon? Would like to prepare if that is the case." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Aye...are we seeking revenge on the beast, or other goals, comrades?" Elisavet Michelakos:"Not quite as handy as you expect. And no, we aren't going after the dragon. Not yet. We still need to get you lot up to speed." Serafina Cloudrunner:"... I see. Well. Good thing I'm here. How well-furnished is your sick bay? Will I have time to fetch some more supplies if they're needed before we leave?" "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Indeeed. Now that we're all introduced properly, shall we begin making ourselves at home, or are there immediate orders of business on the horizon? I must admit to being eager to setup.. shop." Mannes Bezuidenhout:"Hmph. Good to see one of you actually takes their job seriously. And you will have time to fetch more supplies if needeed. As for how well stocked it is, our previous medic never said they needed anything, but you should take a look around." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"How long do we have before we take off, comrade?" Mannes Bezuidenhout:"It's down two decks and through the door near the ladder." Elmo Luther:"We'll need to finish loading supplies, which will take a day or two, then hunt down the crew, sober them up and then we can leave. No more then five days." Serafina Cloudrunner:"Got it. I'll check it out once the briefing's done. This is a briefing, right?" "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Don't you worry about stock, ma'am. Don't you worry. I'm hardly some exclusive weapons engineer. I do it all. No stranger to fabricating surgical tools, medicines and cures, you know." Alth:"Right. A'm gaun swallyin. Who's coming?" Elisavet Michelakos:"Mostly. Alth:"WAIT. Where's this elf ye wur talking about?" Dr. Hatari:... :B Blair Mac Cionaodha:"Whaur dae ye wish tae gang?" Kiera:"She's right in front of you. Can't you see past those preposterous ears?" Serafina Cloudrunner:"Drink addled your eyes, or is the glow interfering with your vision, spider-legs? She's right there." Alth:"Whot?" He peers around Kasnok. "Och." * Roland stares at alth after that question. expression hidden in the hood * Blair Mac Cionaodha blinks, then grins. " Weel, if yoo're 'at blin', Ah dornt need tae fash yerse abit ye stealin' mah bevvy!" Alth:"Bloody hell bit ye'r an hackit yin. Kin ye at least haud yer drink?" * Ganti blinks, then attempts to parse that statement. Hackit? Alth:Ugly. XP Ganti:Ah. * Dr. Hatari insists that Scots would have no idea what the fuck this translator is spewing out. *bricked* Kiera: (( all of our elves so far look like they could stab people with various parts of their anatomy. I've heard of giving someone a sharp look, but Blair takes that idea a little too literally... )) Alth:I hope you didn't like your eyes Arc. *STAB* Kiera:It's okay, Murdock has spares. Right, Seamus? "Dr." Seamus Murdock:OCULAR ORBULATORS. * Serafina Cloudrunner whips out her notebook and writes something down. "Another alcoholic elf. Wonderful." * Blair Mac Cionaodha blinks, then blinks again. "... Reit, i've bin lookin' fur a test subject fur mah most recent construct. Ye just volunteered" * Elisavet Michelakos sighs, then smacks Blair. "No testing murder machines on the help. I don't care if you can bring them back, just don't do it." Alth:"If it ain't a distillery ah ain't gaun anywhere near it." Elisavet Michelakos:"We've already been over this. At least twice!" Alth:"Now, again, kin ye haud yer dram, or urr ye juist an overly lanky halfling wi' stretched ears!?" Serafina Cloudrunner:"Any other preexisting conditions among the officers and crew I should know about? On second thought, it would be better to talk about this away from prying ears. Confidentiality." The book's snapped shut. "Captain, did the previous medic leave any records behind, or am I starting from scratch?" * Blair Mac Cionaodha huffs. "Aam nae quite an jakey. Nae quite." She's hit by Elisavet. "Aw! it wasnae gonnae kill heem... jist maeem heem a wee." Elisavet Michelakos:"I don't care. No killing, maiming, resurecting, or pranking the help." Alth:Alth tries for Serafina's book. :3 Alth:« 1d20+11 = 10 + 11 = 21 » Sleight of Hand! Serafina Cloudrunner:« 1d20+5 = 11 + 5 = 16 » Spot... * Blair Mac Cionaodha pouts a bit. It's somewhat disturbing, actually. You whisper to Ghostwish: Does Alth read Halfling? :B Alth whispers: Wait for it. XP Elisavet Michelakos:"Not until he's actually proven he deserves it, anyway. He hasn't. Yet." Alth:Alth props it open.. and starts writing. "Dear Diary: A'm a muckle dumb eejit 'n' ah juist gained forty poonds. Wi' mah head." He narrates, loudly. Alth whispers: and he does not. Darn. XP * Serafina Cloudrunner starts. "-- What -- WHERE DID YOU --" >:E !!! Meany has connected. * Blair Mac Cionaodha looks over at Alth, recognizes the book, and looks back at Elis. Alth:Book dropped. Elf. Gone. * Serafina Cloudrunner begins trying to reach the book. "GIVE THAT BACK THAT'S CONFIDENTIAL!!!" >:E Meany:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M7nzml-zZ9M Elisavet Michelakos:"... Still hasn't earned it just yet." * Kiera just sighs. "Give him time." * Serafina Cloudrunner picks up the book and dusts it off, grumbling. "Oh, no, by all means. Prank away." >8| Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Comrade healer, do you need help aprehending him?" Aurixsauriv:Okay, what are we doing right now? Roland:breifing and introductions "Dr." Seamus Murdock:It's completely unclear. * Serafina Cloudrunner proceeds to cross out the elf's graffiti. =w=# "Dr." Seamus Murdock:But we're on the Airship map in the meeting room. Alth:He wrote all over an entire page in giant, block letters. Alth:And the worst part? Alth:His handwriting looks like comic sans. Blair Mac Cionaodha: (( Introductions and a sorta breifing. But Alth has been screwing around. )) Aurixsauriv:"Well." Aurixsauriv:"While that sorts itself out." Aurixsauriv:"I'm Aurixsauriv, wizard, support with minor blast ability." * Serafina Cloudrunner rips out the page and saves it for kindling. =w=# Aurixsauriv:"I'm also looking for apprentices to spread the wizardry, so if you have any workers that don't seem to fit anywhere else, I could probably make them somewhat useful. :3" * Blair Mac Cionaodha looks at the door which alth just bolted through and walks over to it, telling Sera "He's probably a body ay those idiots 'at waters doon Swally wi' horsepiss an' calls it meid," in a stage whisper. * Dr. Hatari can't really parse grouchy little warlock kobold face and :3 emoticons. =3=; * Serafina Cloudrunner gives an amused snort. Aurixsauriv:That looks distinctly like your problem. :P "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Yes, yes, yes, a pleasure to meet all of you." Serafina Cloudrunner:"... so. Where are we going once we're going?" Ghostwish:Gonna start making supper. Will be mostly AFKish. Assume Alth is out either shopping, or getting drunk. * Elisavet Michelakos riases an eyebrow at Auri. "Oh? A wizard that's actually interested in teaching instead of just showing off? That's... unsual." sharpshot4321:or shopping to get drunk Aurixsauriv:"I get that a lot." Ghostwish:Or getting drunk enough to go shopping. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"As long as you make sure to teach them respect for the powers they wield, comade." sharpshot4321:drunkin shopping! marginally better then shopping drunk! Aurixsauriv:"Oh, that's part of the curriculum." Aurixsauriv:"I intend to teach my students the value of team work, of working with both other wizards and nonwizards, to make connections and friends, to build communities around themselves." Aurixsauriv:"So that silly things like natural disasters won't throw the art into chaos again." Roland:"magic does not die. Wizards would just have to start.... over. If everything about them parished." * Mannes Bezuidenhout steps forward and spreads out a map on the table and points to something that's labeled 'impassable'. "This is a skyrift that was discovered relatively recently. There's a small crack here," He points, "Which we believe the ship can get through. It'll be tricky, but if we succeed we should be able to note what enabled us to get through and open up a new fronteer. Those who have been making noises about getting away from the pointless fuding of the major nations would pay handsomely to have an already scouted route through a supposedly impassable boundry and knowledge of what lies on the other side." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"So..exploration then?" Roland:"skyrift?" Aurixsauriv:Applicable knowledge check, GM? Mannes Bezuidenhout: (( Geography. )) Mannes Bezuidenhout:"Indeed. Your success with reclaiming the temple means you will likely be the spearhead, so to speak, of any effort to chart the islands. Aurixsauriv:« 1d20+11+mod = 10 + 11 + 0 = 21 » Knowledge Geography check! * Kiera peers over the map. It doesn't make a whole lot of sense to her since she's not a navigator, but what the hey. Kiera:"Exploring a brave new frontier with no backup, assuming we make it through, and maybe no assurance we'll even be able to get back..." dramatic pause! "...sounds fun." Aurixsauriv:"A skyrift is a barrier of wind. Unknown causes of the phenomena, but it is an effective natural barrier. It is certainly possible to push through it, but it usually removes the protective layers of the ship used." Aurixsauriv:"The shift is either left with gaping holes, or unable to enter combat." Aurixsauriv:ship* Roland:"Likely a one way trip. Atleast for a while." * Blair Mac Cionaodha grins at Kiera. "That's th' spirit Lass!" "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Ohhh..?" Aurixsauriv:I read that in Demoman voice. Aurixsauriv:Tha's the spirit~~ Kiera: (( LOOK AT YE DANDIES, PRANCIN' ABOOT WIT' YE HEADS FULLA EYEBALLS )) Mannes Bezuidenhout:"Oh no. We've found a... Gap, for lack of a better word, in the skyrift. We should be able to squeeze through it without actually attempting to pass through the skyrift itself." Roland:"And the land past it is completely uncharted?" Mannes Bezuidenhout:"That is correct." "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Isolated on the other side of a barrier, pioneering the discovery of new lands." He rubs his chin. "Very good!" Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"If it's uninhabited...much power would go to the ones who could control access to it, comrades." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"This power must be used responsibly." Kiera:"Assuming it turns out to be worth the trouble, mm." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"True..uninhabited means nothing if it is uninhabitable, da?" Aurixsauriv:"Even if it isn't necessarily useful, a place that is difficult to just pop in and visit is always good." Aurixsauriv:"Makes assassins less likely to make it in." Kiera:"Of course this could all be a fool's errand and we'll find nothing but ancient jars of dirt. But I've seen less-impressive ends to tomb-robbing, and those had far more interesting traps." Roland:"or other pirates." Ghostwish: (( sorta back. eatin' )) Serafina Cloudrunner:"I'm gonna need a lot of healing supplies." Write write. Ghostwish: (( how many things did Alth steal while I was away? )) Kiera: (( he stole your kidneys )) Kiera: (( you didn't need those, right? )) Aurixsauriv:Vicodin~ Aurixsauriv:Toothache is now an infrequent throb. :3 Roland:Now all you need is a cane and your Dr.House Kiera: (( but Murdock has the cane! )) Ganti:... Alright, whoever decided to screw with the skychart... I can't undo that. I've selected 'erase' on all levels, and attempted to get rid of it. It is not going away despite the fact that it was obviously drawn. This means your stunt probably ruined the world map. Congratulations. I hope you're proud of yourself. Meany:I can't see it. sharpshot4321:I don't see anything on skychart Kiera: (( wut? I don't see anything beyond white and the small splash of blue with islands )) sharpshot4321:past the island and water Ganti:... Okay... * Dr. Hatari doesn't see a thing even with Rin. Meany:Means it's on the Hidden layer. Meany::v Ganti:Because there's this giant pink BLOB over.... EVERYTHING I DREW... And I'm pretty sure I hit that layer. * Dr. Hatari saw no drawings one way or another. sharpshot4321:Not seeing any pink on the skychart Kiera:I see none of zees meesteerious peenk, messieur. Meany:If its on the Hidden layer, we can't see it by design. Meany:^^; Ganti:Yeah, it was on the hidden layer. And now... My skyrift and continent are gone. I'm NOT HAPPY with that. host has connected. host is disconnected. Kiera:_> Kasnok Strautraugvuras:you had stuff on hidden? Meany:Apparently. :3 Kasnok Strautraugvuras:like...written stuff on hidden? Kasnok Strautraugvuras:you can't ever change that to any other layer Kasnok Strautraugvuras:no one would of ever seen it Ganti:No. I had stuff on background. And I accidently wiped it thanks to that stunt. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:wait. I know what happened Kasnok Strautraugvuras:ctl-z Kasnok Strautraugvuras:a whole bunch Kasnok Strautraugvuras:then go to hidden adn erase Kasnok Strautraugvuras:stop Kasnok Strautraugvuras:now erase hidden Kasnok Strautraugvuras:and sorry, thought a write on hidden wouldn't mess with anything Ganti:There we go. Ganti:I tend to avoid using the hidden layer, so it never dawned on me that any drawing would be there. "Dr." Seamus Murdock:So....... :T Kiera:Moral of the story: DON'T FUCK WITH THE MAP. YOU ARE NOT FIVE. >:| Ganti:Yes, thank you. That is indeed a good thing to keep in mind. Meany:Ghost gets away with it because Liatai can't throw a harpoon to save her life. Meany:And isn't willing to let me do it. :3 Kiera:I wonder why. Liatai:Because I have backup copies of the map saved. =3= * Ghostwish looks up from leaving pornographic pictures all over the VG HQ. "Que?" Ganti:Okay, there's now a Token called Icarus on the Skychart. It's where you lot are. sharpshot4321:wait wait. If its just a barrier of wind does that mean we can see through it? Like enough to count how many islands/how big? Kiera: (( and we can't see it )) Kiera: (( the ship, that is )) sharpshot4321:^ Kasnok Strautraugvuras:make sure it's not on the hidden layer Dr. Hatari:If it's hundreds of miles through thick and turbulent atmosphere, we probably can't see through it. Ganti:It's on the token layer. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:do you have sight on? Kiera: (( the whole skymap is dark, like obscured vision )) Dr. Hatari:We don't have vision through the token. Make it owned by everybody. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:turn it off for a map like this Kiera:^ Dr. Hatari:Or something. XP Ganti is disconnected. sharpshot4321:uh oh Meany:LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE. Kiera:Oh dear. Dr. Hatari:Island one. "People live on it. Not much else to say." Kiera:"Moar people!" Dr. Hatari:I think I am picking up on a trend in the narrative, here. *bricked* Kiera:#3; "Even more people" _> Ganti has connected. sharpshot4321:#2 has people, but we don't talk about them Ganti:Okay, dd anyone get my last mesage about the token? Kiera:last thing we saw from you was "It's on the token layer" Meany:We don't have the power to shift layers, btw. Ganti:That is indeed the last I said. Meany:=3= Ganti:The Icarus says it's on the token layer. Kiera:Yes, and that means sod all since we have no sight on that map. at all. Ganti:... You should. It say's it's a PC. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:you have to give us control Kiera:^ sharpshot4321:owned by everyone * Ganti thought he did that. Ganti:But whatever. Done now. sharpshot4321:see it now Kiera:much better Icarus:I'm a little teapot short and stout. Ganti:Now then... Where were we? Kiera:(De)briefings. Ganti:Oh yes. In answer to your question, you can technically see through the skyrift, but it makes things hazy, and most islands are not quite within visual distance of a skyrift. Ganti:So no, you can't just peer through one and count islands. Mannes Bezuidenhout:"Everyone is aware of our current plan of action? Mannes Bezuidenhout:" Roland:"Yes" Kiera:"Sail through a supposedly-impassable wall of ship-wrecking winds, explore an unknown quantity of unknown islands with no backup, then try to fly through said wall again." Mannes Bezuidenhout:"... I suppose I'll have to hunt down that wretched elf that you lot are burdened with and inform him of it. Mannes Bezuidenhout:" Serafina Cloudrunner:"How many people are on the crew in addition to you four and us?" Roland:"Or just let it be a surprize." Kiera:"Maybe we could strap him to the front of the ship and use those preposterous ears of his to cut a path through the gale..." Mannes Bezuidenhout:"Around thirty." Alth:Someone comes in, already smelling of alcohol. Aurixsauriv:Sau examines the map, and tries to determine information that will help the crew make it easier to navigate through the skyrift. Aurixsauriv:« 1d20+11+mod = 1 + 11 + 0 = 12 » Knowledge Geography check! Aurixsauriv:Nope.jpg Kiera:OHDEAR. Mannes Bezuidenhout: (( ... actually, ones on skillchecks aren't auto fails. )) Serafina Cloudrunner:"LOTS more healing supplies." Mannes Bezuidenhout: (( You still don't get anything as the DC was higher then 10. )) Kiera: (( I know, but it's the principle of the thing. 1s are bad luck. :v )) Serafina Cloudrunner:"Right, then." Book snapped shut again. "If that's all, I'm going to check out the medbay." Aurixsauriv:"Any of those crewmen who'd make good wizards?" Glitch has connected. * Glitch ferrets in. Dook. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"I will check out my cabin. if anyone needs my help at anything, moving boxes, carrying supplies, you may find me there, comrades." * Blair Mac Cionaodha sniffs the air then gives Alth a strange look. "... Th' thorn an' sickle? Ur ye sure yoo're an elf? They serve... puir swally. Huir uv a puir." Alth:"Bah, ah wis ainlie testing th' water." Ganti:Okay, so everyone's off doing what they can to get the ship ready for departure? Liatai:As far as I know, yes. Alth:I suppose we're liquidating the loot, yes? Kiera:Mm. Roland:everything but the scroll. I think Kiera:Even shares of the loot or people are getting poked with pointy things until it's split fairly. :v Aurixsauriv:Who ended up taking it, btw? Dr. Hatari:To clarify, are the 'lot of scrolls' all mundane religious texts? Kasnok Strautraugvuras:I think it was handed to kas and no one asked for it after that Kasnok Strautraugvuras:kas took it somewhere and did his inquisition on it for vile rogue arcanist teachings. Aurixsauriv:It was handed to Kas because he was going to decapitate me if I didn't. :p Aurixsauriv:He was reviewing it for his goddess. Aurixsauriv:It'll be funny if he uses it then rages. Ganti whispers: It's not really set up to handle more then six people at a time, but there seems to be an adaquate stock of supplies. Probably not as much as Sera'd like, but much better then the average ship's hospital. Ganti:The majority of the scrolls were indeed mundane religious texts. Which you gave back to the church of Yasalia. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:So kaz has a scroll of invisibility tucked in somewhere unless someone asks for it or brings it up. Roland:invisibru barbarian Kasnok Strautraugvuras:you laugh...but greater invis is so on my list Dr. Hatari:Then the loot consisted of 1490gp worth of goods. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:or will be one day You whisper to Ganti: Sera's buying two healers' kits to keep in the hospital, anyway. :3 Dr. Hatari:So we all get « 1490/7 = 1490 / 7 = 212.8571428571428571428571428571429 »gp worth of lootz. Dr. Hatari:It's up to the DM how much that actually liquidates for. Kiera:Dosh. Ganti:213 GP. Ganti:Each. * Ganti tends to round up. * Kiera cut us a better deal using her diplomacy skills. \o/ Aurixsauriv:« 863.6+213 = 863.6 + 213 = 1076.6 » Ganti:+1000 each for the temple payment. * Ganti was probably being too genorous there, but whatever. "Dr." Seamus Murdock:Dosh-meter: 3269.125 Kiera:Thems sounded like some pretty important scrolls, so I dunno. Kiera:Historical and medical significance, for some condition that evidently persists. Aurixsauriv:There is no such thing as too generous in DnD. Aurixsauriv:Unless you're giving us artifacts. Serafina Cloudrunner:At some point during the next few days, while the halling darts around filling up the hospital.... anyone hanging out outside the hospital may hear a very loud "(FUCK!)" or similar obscenity in Dwarven. DX Scrap Automaton #1:Redcap bot comes to investigate. :v ! Alth:"OCH. WHOT." And that's the last person you want investigating. * Serafina Cloudrunner whips around as a robot enters. "... oh. What the hell do you want?" * Kiera doesn't know Dwarven, and doesn't care that much. Everyone else will swarm, so she keeps herself out of the fray. c: Aurixsauriv:I hearby grant Redcap the name: Bomb Voyage. Aurixsauriv: (( *all of the stabbings* )) Kiera: (( dohohoho )) Redcap:It makes an inquisitive steam-driven 'toot' and looks around. The limited range of its ability to emote is painfully evident. ":v" "Dr." Seamus Murdock:Go on. Explain your problems to my mindless armature. Miron. *bricked* Serafina Cloudrunner:Nothing seems amiss. "... it's okay, everything's all right." :| Alth:The elf pokes his head in. Serafina Cloudrunner:"... what? No ale here." >:| Aurixsauriv:Sau pokes his head in about a foot below Alth's. Aurixsauriv:"Y'okay?" Redcap:Sense motive: « 1d20-20 = 10 - 20 = -10 » >:v ! * Redcap wheels around in a jerky 180 and squeaks off. Serafina Cloudrunner:"Yes I'm all right. I just dropped a box on my foot." >:| « 1d20 = 10 » Bluff Aurixsauriv:« 1d20+3+mod = 18 + 3 + 0 = 21 » Wisdom check! Aurixsauriv::B Alth:« 1d20+1 = 7 + 1 = 8 » WHOT. Kiera:Sure, and I'm the Skypope. Bluff check! « 1d20+9 = 8 + 9 = 17 » * Kiera has the best hat. Liatai:XP Aurixsauriv: (( :p )) Alth:"Then quit yer damn hollaring! Dinnae ye ken a hangover!?" Serafina Cloudrunner:"DRINK SOME WATER." >:| Aurixsauriv:"I can tell you're fibbing. But I trust you, so I'll leave it be." Aurixsauriv:And the Sauhead vanishes. Serafina Cloudrunner:Mumble grumble nobody can have a cathartic shout in peace around here. :\ *brick'd* * Kasnok Strautraugvuras finds his way to where auri is, walks up to him, and holds out the scroll "I have investigated these arcanist writings, and have found no blasphemies against Kroma. As you seem to be the leading arcanist among us comrade, I submit it to you for determining what should be done with it." Aurixsauriv:"Well." Aurixsauriv:"I think you should keep it." Aurixsauriv:"You have magic too, and if you use this before going into your rage state, it'll give you a huge tactical advantage." Ghostwish:brb! Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Hmmph. I may have been cursed with powers, but I am not one to revel in the arcanists craft. Can you not use this on someone else as well?" Liatai:Kitty is after my snack! XD Kiera::9 Aurixsauriv:"I can, but I can also cast it by myself..." Aurixsauriv:"Curse it may be, but it is a useful curse." Aurixsauriv:"If you don't even try to use it to your betterment, you'll end up bitter and having wasted potential." Aurixsauriv:"You could be an example to other mages." Aurixsauriv:"Show how a proper mage should behave." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"I am an example. of what Kroma will send after those who stray down the wrong path." Aurixsauriv:"Who says that the two are mutually exclusive?" Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"I am no arcanist, with head in the books. I am a warrior. Many of the rogue arcanists I have seen, seek to bend the powers in ways that abuse the gifts given by Kroma. Many of those abusives are because they seek to kill or maim indescriminantly, relying on it as some barbarous warlords do their strength. It is best if My strength as a warrior be kept seperate from my curse, so as I do not fall also into this path of temptation, comrade." Ghostwish:back! Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"I will not be the light on the path for others to follow, but the warning lighthouse on the coast, warning all vessels who pass that this way lies death." Aurixsauriv:"You should still look into spells and such that -compliment- you abilities as a warrior." Aurixsauriv:"Like improving your physical abilities." Aurixsauriv:"Plus, you're not a wizard." Aurixsauriv:"If anything, you're likely a sorcerer, which means that the magic is now in your blood. It'll reveal itself to you automatically." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Any magics Kroma seeks to gift me are her choice. she gives and takes away. Sometimes her gifts are useful, sometimes not. And I will not rely on them, for to rely on them is to give in to their power. It may be in my blood, but I do not have to give into my blood. I can stand on my own." Aurixsauriv:"You keep arguing that the curse is not a part of you, well, I'm afraid that that's not how sorcery works. Kroma may have given it to you, but the giving has radically changed you." Aurixsauriv:"Your children will be predisposed to being sorcerers now, as well." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"Hmmph. then best I do not have any." Aurixsauriv:"In summation: Curse it may be, but it can be useful. I suggest you ponder how it can be useful, and if you legitimately can not think of any, I'll drop the issue." Ghostwish:I lost mah alf. Aurixsauriv:"We're not in a position where we can afford to ignore tatical advantages. Or to not use resources. That's part of why I'm polling the crew for people who want to be wizards, even if only dabblers." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"I do not deny it is useful. I deny it is the best path for me, and more importantly, a path for others to follow should I prove it is useful. What is useful, is not always right. If one only views powers as if they are useful...that is the path of the rogue arcanist." Alth:"Oie! Doc! Ye made ony o' that braw poison yet?" Ganti:Okay, unless anyone has any objections, the crew is rounded up, sobered up, and in one case rescued from drow infiltrators in an adventure that was totaly awesome but I'm not going to play out and everyone's ready to go. (As I don't remember what day or month I said it was in the first session, I'm going to make up a new one. Second week of June, Wenesday, 14th.) It takes two weeks to get to the skyrift. * "Dr." Seamus Murdock is setting up some tools and stations in the engine room. He murmurs without turning, "About that.." "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"It's impossible." He idly examines a vial. Roland:((I am ready whenever.)) Alth:"Whot?" Aurixsauriv:"I'm a support caster, it is my job to use what is useful. But you're right here to tell me if I'm doing something against the rules." You whisper to Ganti: Moon phases during the trip? Any full moons I should know about? :3 Aurixsauriv:"Alright?" Roland:((Just curious. Where is our bunkrooms on the ship?)) Kiera: (( top deck near the lounge )) "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"The dose you recieved was impossible to produce. It's one of a kind, so use it wisely." He stirs a solution idly. * Kiera has claimed room #5. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:"I will watch. I will be the lighthouse, warning off those arcanists who think to stray from the path...You be the guiding light on that path. But remember, I will be there, waiting, for any and all who stray." Kasnok Strautraugvuras:kas claimed room 3 * Ganti whisper sharp That's more or less your cue to RP. Show off your character's personality. Ganti:.... Well, I botched that whisper. Point still stands. Roland:((I had assumed we were told eariler, but alright GM.)) Meany:It's /w namehere messager here. Meany::v Meany:messagehere* * Roland looks around for Mannes Alth:"Aw hells. Ah bet ye ah cuid mak' some more!" * Ganti is aware of that. I accidently tacked on /me Ganti:To the front of it. You whisper to Ganti: Moon phases? ^^; :00 lagcheck Liatai::00 lagcheck Roland::00 Liatai::00 at :00, yay! :3 Ganti whispers: The moon of change hits full twice, and the moon of the mind is about half. "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"Ohhhhh, we'll see. In the meantime, I've been pondering other matters. These nocturne beasts. What did the church call them..?" "Dr." Seamus Murdock:"I've been taking a few preparatory steps for the event that they may show their faces." Aurixsauriv:So. Aurixsauriv:Do any of the crew take Sau up on his offer? Alth:"Like whit? Spider repellant?" Serafina Cloudrunner:"Oh?" Suddenly, ninja healer. Alth:"WHAT in BLAZES." The elf exclaims, jumping as the healer ninja-poofs. Alth: (( He checks for catgirl costumes. )) Serafina Cloudrunner:"-- Gods damn it's loud in here." * Roland walks up to Mannes, quietly waiting for his attention. Dr. Hatari:... ^^; I need to get ready for work. Dr. Hatari:Be back in a few. Dr. Hatari: (( Crap timing, I know. )) * Dr. Hatari just noticed the clock. Aurixsauriv: (( Bai dok. )) Kasnok Strautraugvuras: (( I will have to leave before too long as well, though server can stay up )) Serafina Cloudrunner:"Oh, while I have you here. Unless it's an emergency, don't come knocking on my cabin door tonight. Stayed up too late studying the records last night, so I'm going to hit the hay early and hard." « 1d20 = 16 » Bluff... Kiera:...oh this is going to end well. Kiera:Not. Alth:« 1d20+1 = 15 + 1 = 16 » SENSE!? Alth:The elf peeeeeers at the halfling. Alth:"What're ye hiding?" Serafina Cloudrunner:... reminds me, are Kiera and Sera sharing a room? :. Roland:((it was assumed.)) Kiera:It seems the most likely resolution. On the bright side, she's a heavy sleeper? .-. Serafina Cloudrunner:"What? I can't hear you over the machines!" Alth:"AH SAID WHAT'RE YE HIDING!?" Dr. Hatari:Back, but, it's 9:10. My shift begins at 9:30. I have only seconds left. =w=;; Dr. Hatari:So; poo. *bricked* sharpshot4321:I think we lost ganti again Ganti:No, I'm here. Serafina Cloudrunner:"NOTHING, I JUST NEED SOME EXTRA SLEEP." Ganti:.... Right. Noms? Alth:"You're lying thro' yer teeth!" Kiera:Aurix/Kaz, for thaumaturgical discussionism \o/ * Serafina Cloudrunner throws up her hands and stomps out. "JUST STAY OUT." Ghostwish:Seconding that one. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:auri for trying to get the anti magic inquisitor to embrace his magic. sera for her constant hiding of things Liatai:Thirding Sau and Kas. :3 Dr. Hatari:And I must run. But nom to Auri/Kasnok for the discourse. Liatai:Alth for Yoink. Ghostwish::3 Liatai:Kiera for "The elf's expendable." sharpshot4321:what everyone else is noming for. that thing Kiera:Well he is. Mostly. Alth:"But I love ya, Whiskers the Wonder Cat!" Kasnok Strautraugvuras:sera and alth for she can't use that excuse to get in my bed, what did you say! Meany:Sera for SEKRIT sharpshot4321:Serafina Cloudrunner: "WHAT?! HIM?!" The halfling's face twists into something between amusement and revulsion. "NEVER! Don't flatter yourself, sot!" Alth: Alth props it open.. and starts writing. "Dear Diary: A'm a muckle dumb eejit 'n' ah juist gained forty poonds. Wi' mah head." He narrates, loudly. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:gotta go Liatai:... that's all I've got. ^^; Meany:Bai. Ganti:Okay, anything else? Alth:Nope! Liatai:I half wonder if anyone's going to try peeking into the cabin. |3c Any way we could pick up there next time? Alth:ME. Ganti:Sure! Kiera:http://imgur.com/gallery/zaWUE :V Kasnok Strautraugvuras:nevermind, still waitin on one more person to arrive Kiera:...god dammit maptool Glitch:Remember, you can't tack on -anything- after a url. :B Glitch:Get your plaintext out first. :B Ganti:Okay, got the noms tallied. Going once.... Kasnok Strautraugvuras:does sera REALLY want peepers? Ganti:Going twice... Liatai:Dang suicidal ladybugs. >:E Ganti:Going three times... Ganti:And gone! AP: Kasnok:12 Sau: 8 Sera: 12 Roland:4 Althilmil:15 Dr. Seamus:6 Kiera: 5 Glitch whispers: Since I'm not in the game, out of curiosity, what's Sera's deal? xD Liatai:Haha. Sera doesn't. I'll revel in the schadenfreude. |D *BRICK'D* You whisper to Glitch: Since someone may want the log later, I'll whisper it to you in chat. Alth:Yay! Good game! Glitch whispers: ah, mkay Alth:How much XP do I get for being the first to piss off all the new npcs? Ganti:Today's big winner prize goes to... Kiera:None. But you do get all the stabs. Ganti:Aurixsauriv! * Kiera stabstabstabs Alth. Alth:ALL MY ORGANS. * Meany gets gold medal. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:is that total AP's? Kiera:Yes. Ganti:Total. Kasnok Strautraugvuras:okay and now the person is here I'm out Ganti:If it was earned it would be a bunch of 4's, a 5, and a one. Meany:http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m7xm9jM7Sm1qhhz9so1_500.jpg * Roland eats Alth. Turns out I was a floating cloak ALL ALONG!!! Meany:This is me. Meany::D Liatai:CLOAKER D: Kiera:log saved. I'm out. :v * Kiera exit stage left. * Alth flees! Ghostwish is disconnected. Arcalane is disconnected. Meany:Abandon ship! sharpshot4321:I add my dex to ranged attack damage yes? Meany:No. Meany:Not unless it's a composite bow, a sling, or a thrown weapon. Meany:And it's str. sharpshot4321:alright. Asked internet and internet said HERP Meany:There are feats that do that. Meany:Also class features. Meany:But now. Meany:ABANDON SHIP. Meany is disconnected. Ganti:Okay, shutting down here. Ganti is disconnected. sharpshot4321:night sharpshot4321 is disconnected. Glitch:HOST! Glitch:Whoever is host! Glitch:Do not disconnect! Glitch:GM forgot to save the campaign. Ganti has connected. Ganti is disconnected. sharpshot4321 has connected. sharpshot4321 is disconnected. Category:Page